Help:Starting a new song page
* Do not use the Visual Editor. * Do not use the Visual Editor. * Do not use the Visual Editor. * Do not use the Visual Editor. The Visual Editor does weird, unpleasant things to wiki code that is fine to the wiki software that processes the code but makes human editors cry. * White Night and hp are the ideal model pages. ** Rose + Thorn has the most decent background. * The format of a producer page is still not decided, but link to it anyway. Red links are not a bad thing. * Useful templates: ** (this one is obligatory) ** ** * Template:External/doc lists valid website abbreviations, and examining the source code of the page is also is a good idea because it will show what needs to be typed into . Page naming * Page naming rules are identical to . Song box presents basic data about a song. Song title * The original song title (as used in the title of an upload or in the PV of a song) is bold and enclosed in a pair of quotation marks. Other titles are not. Translations are encouraged but not required because a Google Translation translation can do more harm than good. For Japanese songs, romaji is obligatory. * For Chinese songs, both Traditional and Simplified Chinese may be used for the title. The form used in the PV is treated as the original title. If the title is the same in Traditional and in Simplified, do not worry about this. If the title differs in Traditional and Simplified, providing the other form is obligatory. }} * An official title translation (as in one given by the producer on YouTube, Niconico, or within the PV) is prefixed with "Official". Upload date * Month, DD, YYYY. Unlike the Vocaloid Wiki, the date the song was first uploaded online is the only date listed. For example, "Nekosogi-Matter-Bop" was first released on an album in 2014, then uploaded to YouTube and Niconico in 2015. "Monochro Asphalt" was first uploaded in 2012 and replaced with a remastered version in 2013. If a song is album-exclusive, then that album's release date can be used. (The reasoning for online upload date taking precedence is that it's easy to fail to notice that a song has been included on an album.) View count * See the documentation at . v is short for "views". , and }} * If a video has been deleted before the song page was made, it is difficult to get a view count, so the input to should be none. See "." for an example of this. Singers Producers Links * (The order of the icons is not fixed. Logic such as putting YouTube first for western producers is fine.) }} * Comments such as reupload and deleted can be included. }} * Reprints go on a new line, separate from official uploads. * }} * Reuploads can be included on the same line as the original upload if you like. See "Monochro Asphalt" for an example of this. }} Preceding and succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives External links Finalization Redirects Producer pages and * This code helps pages sort properly in categories; without the proper code, "全てのVOC@LOIDに宣戦布告 (Subete no VOC@LOID ni Sensen Fukoku)" would be found under a section named "全", not under "S" (or even "す" or " "), which would make searching for songs unnecessarily difficult, especially since each kanji would have its own section. * It is only needed if a song's title has special symbols or Asian text (see below). Adding to Breaking Point is redundant. Special symbols Sometimes a song title has special symbols. The wiki software does not convert these to normal letters when sorting, so "Bi☣hazard" would come after "biz" and not after "bin" in a category's page listing. tells the wiki software specifically to treat "Bi☣hazard" as if the page title was "Biohazard". Japanese * Mimi no Aru Robot no Uta: or Chinese * 女表口力口 (Nǚ Biǎo Kǒu Lì Kǒu): ** No tones, and ü becomes v. Every syllable is separated. The 一 is so that it doesn't become mixed with English or Japanese during sorting. * Korean * Not needed. Category:Help